Sekirei: The American Plan Episode 4
by Felidae11
Summary: Dennis runs into his friend, Aaron and explains to him the reason why he has not one but TWO girls living under the same roof.


Sekirei: American Plan

Episode 4: A talk with Aaron

 **Characters**

 **Dennis James Taylor** \- Dennis is the main protagonist of the story. At 20 years old, he's studying animation at Bergen Community College in Paramus and as a pretty normal life until the day a beautiful girl falls from the sky on him. From that moment forward his life changes.

 **Terra** \- Terra's Dennis's 1st Sekirei. She's beautiful, kind, and intelligent. She first meets Dennis when she falls from the sky and lands on top of him during a fight with two other Sekirei. And they soon become and unstoppable force.

 **Vanessa** \- Dennis's 2nd Sekirei who appears to have some kind of water ability.

 **Gregory Aaron Lee** \- Aaron's Dennis's best friend and the first person he introduces to Terra.

 **Pyra and Ember** \- Twin Sekireis who are fighting Terra right before she lands on Dennis.

 **Jerra** \- A mysterious new Sekirei with the ability to create blades made of pure energy.

 **Margo** \- A mainly silent Sekirei able to move with the wind.

 **Plot**

Dennis is going out for a little walk to relieve himself of recent events when he runs into his best friend, Aaron. Aaron, who hasn't seen Dennis for the past few days starts bombarding him with all types of questions about what's been going on and why he hasn't been return his PSN invites and while he's asking all these questions, Terra just so happens to come running up to Dennis. Dennis then introduces Aaron to her and her to Aaron. After which, the trio heads back to Dennis's house where Aaron winds up pulling Dennis to the side and starts to snap at him for not telling him about Terra in the first place.

When Aaron eventually calms down, Dennis tells him about how he and Terra met and the events that follow. He finally finishes and Aaron proceeds to play strangle him and tells him he's a lucky bum for having not one but two sekireis and saying why couldn't it be him.

Terra tells Dennis she wants to rush ahead because she and Vanessa have a surprise for him. Dennis, scratching his head with curiosity, let her go ahead and Aaron, biting his lip, calls Dennis a "lucky bum" the whole way back. Of course, Dennis just smiles, rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Aaron looks down to check is watch and sees he has to be off for work and march off to Shoprite giving Dennis a friendly cold shoulder.

When Dennis gets back to his house, He sees Terra and Vanessa standing in front of him wearing maid outfits. Dennis's nose starts to twitch and he turns a bright shade of red.

Meanwhile, a few hours later on Palisades Avenue, Aaron is walking home from work he see a beautiful young woman on the side of the road. All Aaron can hear her say is "help me, please".

 **Story**

It's been a week since the two mysterious Sekirei attack and Dennis hasn't been getting too much sleep. So, with his restless nature stirring, he decides to go out walking. Terra and Vanessa of course, but he just tells them it may be better if he went off alone this time. As he walks in the crisp autumn air, he tries to collect his though and recollections. So far, in the course of a month, he's met two beautifully gorgeous sekireis, been nearly killed by four more and learn about the "American Plan".

 **Dennis** : "The American Plan. What's it going to be like? Who are we going to have to face? Well, there's one thing I'm absolutely sure of. Those last two girls who attacked us must be trying to eliminate the competition. Well, I'm certainly not going to sit back and watch both my sekirei get killed if it's the last thing I do, I'm getting us all out of it in one peace.

 **Voice** : YO, D.J.!

Dennis turns around quick and sees Aaron, his best friend for 12 years, runs up behind him nearly out of breath.

 **Dennis** : Aaron. What are you doing here?

In response, Aaron pops Dennis in the back of the head.

 **Aaron** : Ya bum.

 **Dennis** : How am I a bum?

 **Aaron** : How come you haven't been excepting my party requests on Destiny?

 **Dennis** : I've been busy, Man.

 **Aaron** : RIGHT. With who? Your new girlfriend?

Dennis, starting to get a little heated, starts to respond.

 **Dennis** : As a matter of fact, I…

 **Terra** : Dennis!

Dennis jerks around again and sees Terra running up to he and Aaron. Aaron, who has never met Terra, looks at her open mouthed.

 **Dennis** : Terra. Is everything okay?

 **Terra** : Actually, I just wanted to walk with you. I know you said you wanted some alone time, but I was worried about you and I wanted to let you know you don't have to deal with this alone.

 **Dennis** : I understand.

Aaron, seeing and hearing all of this, looks at Dennis squinting at him.

 **Aaron** : Uh, Dennis, what, I, who is this?

 **Dennis** : Oh, sorry. Terra, this is Aaron. Aaron, Terra.

 **Terra** : It's an honor to meet you, Aaron. Dennis has told me so much about you.

 **Aaron** : Uh, likewise. Unfortunately **,** we haven't been talking for a while so, I haven't heard much about you.

Dennis then recommends they go back to the house. When they get back, Dennis is the first through the door.

 **Vanessa** : Dennis, my love! You're back! Oh how I've missed you so!

 **Dennis** : It's only been a ½ hour, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa** : For me it felt longer.

 **Terra** : Vanessa, let go of my Dennis.

Aaron, blood boiling, grabs Dennis by the arm.

 **Aaron** : Excuse me, Ladies. I must speak with my friend, PRIVATELY.

Aaron then proceed to almost drag Dennis up the stairs while the girls continue to fight among themselves. When the get to Dennis's room, Aaron squints at Dennis, menacingly.

 **Aaron** : I'm gonna kill you, Man. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

And he starts chasing Dennis all over the place.

 **Dennis** : "You know, I've always had a feeling this is exactly how it would go."

Aaron finally manages to catch Dennis and pin him to the recliner by his shirt collar.

 **Aaron** : Busy, my butt! The only thing YOU were busy doing is getting not one by two hot chicks enormous hooters and not having the generosity to save one for you supposed friend for the past 13 years!

 **Dennis** : I'm afraid it's a wee bit more complicated than that.

 **Aaron** : HOW?!

 **Dennis** : You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Aaron manages to calm down a bit and take his hand of Dennis's shirt.

 **Aaron** : Oh no? Try me.

So, with that, Dennis tells Aaron everything about the past few days' events and I mean everything. He tells him about the day he first met Terra and how she became his Sekirei, he told about the American Plan and the way it operated, and then he told him about Vanessa and healing and water capabilities. Of course, he then tells him about the other Sekireis who've attacked them trying to kill them in order to eliminate the competition before it started.

By the time Dennis finishes his story, Aaron stares at him dumbfounded.

 **Aaron** : Wow.

 **Dennis** : Yeah.

 **Aaron** : No, no you don't understand. Just, wow. How are you even still alive?

 **Dennis** : Because of them. If it weren't for Terra and Vanessa, by all rights, I'd be dead.

 **Aaron** : Okay. So, how do I register for this "American Plan"?

 **Dennis** : The only way to register for it is to meet up with a Sekirei and become her Ashikabi through lip contact. But you're not actually thinking of…

 **Aaron** : Dude, we're talking about hot chicks and all around cat fights. YES! I am thinking about it. And besides, you said yourself this information was classified and you're not supposed to tell anyone about or something's gonna happen to you. So, if I find a Sekirei, too, you won't get in trouble.

 **Dennis** : You'd seriously do this for me?

 **Aaron** : Well, that and also I get a hot chick to stay with me.

 **Dennis** : Yeah. Sounds about right.

Aaron looks down at his watch and jumps out of his seat.

 **Aaron** : Ah, man. I gotta get to work.

 **Dennis** : Come on. I'll drop you off.

When Dennis and Aaron get back downstairs, they see Terra and Vanessa still arguing with each other.

 **Dennis** : Girls, I'll be right back. I'm taking Aaron to Shoprite.

 **Vanessa and Terra** : I'll come with you!

 **Dennis** : I'll be right back. I promise.

And with, they're out. Aaron gets to work just in time and Dennis heads back to the house. When he eventually gets back and walks through the door, he sees Terra and Vanessa and Terra wearing French maid outfits.

 **Vanessa and Terra** : Welcome home, Master.

Dennis stares at both of them, his noise twitching again and he turns an even brighter red.

 **Dennis** : "Oh, Mama."

Meanwhile, a few hours later, Aaron is on his way home from work when all of a sudden, he sees a girl crying lying on the ground crying with her clothes torn and burnt in some places.

 **Aaron** : Hey, are you okay?

 **Mysterious** **Girl** : Help. Please, help me.

 **Aaron** : Who did this to you?

Suddenly, Aaron sees car night shining behind him and three shadowy figures come out. One of them walks straight up to him and bends his head down to his level.

 **Stranger** : You have something I want.

 **Aaron** : Oh yeah? And just what might that be?

 **Stranger** : That girl in your arms belongs to me and I've come to take her home.

 **Aaron** : Belongs to you? BELONGS TO YOU?! What kinda sick freak of nature are you?! She's a human being she doesn't belong to anyone! And who died and made you God anyway?! You've got some stone, Pretty Boy!

 **Stranger** : Oh well. I tried to be civil, but unfortunately, you've just forced my hand. Girls, kill him and bring the girl to me.

 **Girl 1** : No one mouths of to MY master and lives to tell about it!

As she's just about to bring her scythe down, something hits her from behind knocking her out. Aaron opens his eyes to see Dennis looking at him.

 **Dennis** : Aaron, you okay, Bro?

 **Aaron:** Yeah, but how did you know where to find us?

 **Dennis** : We heard the explosion for the house. Hello. Who's this?

Dennis then points out the girl Aaron has in his arms.

 **Aaron** : I don't know, but that pretty faced bum was just trying to take her saying some stupid crud about how "She belonged to her".

 **Dennis** : Seriously? Take back to your house. We'll hold these guys off.

 **Aaron** : Uh, Dennis. I'm sorry but, did you just say tell me, ME to take her back to MY house?

 **Dennis** : Come on, Aaron. Now's not the time for jokes.

 **Aaron** : Right, right, right. Sorry. We're gone.

As Aaron rushes off with the girl still in his arms, Dennis goes to confront the Ashikabi who attacked Aaron. The other boy makes no attempt neither to run nor defend himself. Instead, he calls off his Sekireis and they vanish. Dennis too seems calm as he walks up to him.

 **Dennis** : So, you're the one who sent these two after Terra and I.

 **Stranger** : Yes.

 **Dennis** : Who are you?

 **Stranger:** My name is Alfred Camden and I've taken quite an interest in you, Dennis James Taylor.


End file.
